


Mouthful

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Humor, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Well, you could certainly get used to having a God on his back and at your mercy
Relationships: Champa/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball D [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> How much alcohol did I have? Yes.

Perhaps it was the alcohol talking but something had sparked a great idea. Well, you thought it was a fantastic idea in your mind. The alcohol flooding your system was enough to give you the courage you needed to try. It had turned out better than you could have anticipated. You were able to get him alone and tucked away in his private bed chambers where no one could see or hear you.

You never expected to have Champa lying beneath you as you gave him head but it was a thrilling experience. He was very vocal about the effect you had over him and it was a good boost to your pride. To have a god practically eating out of your hand sent shivers of delight racing up and down your spine. It made you powerful and in control and the feeling was spectacular.

You could feel him shudder beneath you as you licked the tip of his erection, his skin hot and flushed with arousal. He hissed through clenched teeth when you sucked the head into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the slit. Your fingers teased and rubbed his sensitive balls and you could feel his hips twitch in response, a small gasp leaving his parted lips.

He placed a clawed hand on the back of your head and you could feel his nails against your scalp, stinging as he pulled your hair. You moaned around him as he pushed more of his cock into your mouth, a loud groan bubbling up his throat as he twitched inside you. 

Your eyes flicked up to his face as you continued to please him, watching his face scrunch up and contort in bliss. His ears twitched and his eyes fluttered under your ministrations. His cheeks were tinted a dark shade of red and his mouth was ajar as he took in gulps of air desperately. His hips shuddered as you sucked him off, your hands playing with the parts your mouth couldn't reach. Hearing him pant beneath you was staring to make you all hot and bothered. 

You took a deep breath and stuffed as much as could fit in your mouth without gagging. If your brain wasn't so fuzzy you reckon you would have been proud by what you achieved. You could feel the tip brush against the back of your throat and it made Champa whimper, his claws ripping holes in the bed sheets as the knot in his stomach became taut.

You rubbed your teeth along his shaft and it spelled his doom. His hips stuttered, a low growl escaping his throat as he reached his peak. You tried your best to not pull away as you felt the sudden rush of warm fluid enter your mouth. You swallowed as much as you could, trying not to let any go to waste. 

You let go with a slick pop, your hand covering your mouth as you swallowed what was left. Champa was panting, his skin clammy as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. 

You leaned over him on his plump stomach, chin in the palm of your hand as you watched him. His gaze flicked to you after he managed to catch his breath.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

You chuckled. "Well I was hoping it would be you."

The god smirked at your response before he wiped away the sweat gathering on his brow. He sighed in irritation. 

"Now I'm sweating like a pig" he complained. "It's your fault."

You rolled your eyes. "Don't deny it, you enjoyed it."

He didn't have a rebuttal to your statement so you continued. 

"I thought this would be better exercise than what Vados gets you to do but if you don't want to..."

You trailed off at the end with a wistful sigh. You moved to get up but Champa was quick to stop you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back down.

"Wait, I didn't say you could leave yet."

You grinned up at the cat God. 

"I'll be here all night if you wish to partake in more extracurricular activities."

He grinned, his sharp fangs glinting wickedly in the light. He liked your exercise routine better. He’d gladly partake any time.


End file.
